Simon
"You're lost. Just like the rest of us. We didn't ask for this. All we can do now, is deal with it." - ''Simon to Markus when he first enters Jericho. Simon is a PL600 #501 743 923 model android, designed to be a household android. He is the same model as Daniel. Simon is one of the many protagonists in the game. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' Simon is a PL600 #501 743 923 domestic household android created in Febuary, 2034. He escaped his owner(s) in Febuary 14, 2036 and took refuge in Jericho. 'Jericho' When Markus falls down into Jericho, Simon is the first to greet him. 'Time to Decide' Simon will greet Markus while Markus will complain. When Markus analyzed the crates and talked to Lucy, Markus hatches a plan to Simon. 'Spare Parts' Simon will go with the others to hunt for spare parts. Markus will then have an option to follow Simon. If he follows Simon, the 2 will be a little behind North and Josh. They'll then stop at a drone. If Markus destroys the drone but is harmed, Simon along with the others will be disappointed. If he does it and lands safely, Him and Jericho will be pleased. Simon and the others will start filling their bags when a security android intervenes. If Markus leaves without enough parts, Simon and the rest of Jericho will be disappointed. If Markus grabs the android and hides, he has a choice to free 3 androids. If he frees them, Simon and the rest of Jericho would be pleased. John will then want to join. If Markus refuses John, North and Simon will be pleased while Josh will be disappointed. The alarms will sound while the 4 leave with full bags, which pleases him and Jericho. If Markus accepts him, however, it will please Josh and the rest of Jericho, except for Simon and North. If Markus steals the truck, everyone from Jericho will be amazed. 'The Stratford Tower' Simon will appear adding blue blood to an injured android, when Markus will hatch his plan about infiltrating the Stratford tower. When Markus calls the service lift, Simon and Josh will be in it, with Simon handing Markus something to open the door. When he does so, there will be 2 guards guarding the broadcasting room. If Markus fails the assault or shoots the guard calling central, Simon will be shot by the armed guard. Markus will then speak. If Markus did everything correctly, Simon will jump with the others. If Markus fails, Simon will be shot. If Markus leaves Simon or fails to save him, Simon will be shot by the SWAT Team. If he's successfully saved, Markus will take him to the rooftop. He will have a choice to shoot him. If He shoots him, Simon will be killed. If he spares him, Simon will take his gun and hide in a crate. 'Public Enemy' Simon will appear in this chapter no matter what if the studio was attacked. If Connor finds Simon, Simon will shoot Connor before Hank pulls him away. If Connor rushes Simon and is shot or stays hiding, the SWAT team will shoot him. If Connor succeeds at rushing Simon, he will probe his memory before Simon self destructs. If Simon was killed in The Stratford Tower, His corpse will be laying lifelessly on the rooftop or in the broadcasting room. If Connor does not find Simon, however, he will leave the tower and attempt to leave to go back to Jericho. 'Capitol Park' Simon will only be in this chapter if The Stratford Tower infiltration was successful. Simon will be talking to North and Josh. once North and Josh start arguing, Simon will intervene to stop them. Once Markus makes a plan, he will attack a Cyberlife store, and succeed no matter what happens. 'Freedom March' 'North Path' Simon will return to Jericho. Markus will spot him, as him and Simon hug and Simon forgives him. Simon will then march with Markus. Once they are stopped by the police, Simon will suggest leaving. If they leave, everyone in Jericho will be disappointed but Simon. If Markus charges the SWAT but fails or sacrifices himself and John is dead, Simon will sacrifice his life to save Markus. Simon will look over at Markus while Markus is dragged away, before being shot by the SWAT team and killed. Simon can be saved, though, if John is alive or Markus is killed anyways. 'Last Chance, Connor' Simon will only appear in this chapter if killed before Freedom March. If Connor found Simon or his dead body, Simon's corpse will be hanging up as evidence. If he activates Simon, he will not tell Connor the location to Jericho no matter what. If Connor uses Markus' voice, however, he will fall for the trick and Connor will probe his memory, before being shut down and deactivated. 'Crossroads' Simon will be talking to Markus, Josh, and North or just North and Josh. North and Josh will argue with Markus. If Markus is voted out of Jericho, Simon will agree for him to leave. When North or Markus chooses confrontation, he will go gather guns without hesitation. If Markus chooses to stay hiding, Simon will agree and will leave. If Connor remained a machine and Connor kills Markus, he will jump with North, and Josh (determinant). However, if Markus was already killed, he will flee with North. No matter what, Simon and North will jump and Connor will be killed. If Markus is still alive and Connor is either deviant or machine, he will try to escape with Markus. North will eventually get shot in the leg, when Simon tries to convince Markus to save her. Even though he tries to convince Markus, he will be disappointed Markus didn't save her. If Markus successfully saves her, Simon will be proud. If Connor is deviant and successfully blows up Jericho, he will escape with Simon and North. Simon and North will jump even if Connor is killed escaping. 'Night of the Soul' If Markus was killed in a previous chapter and Connor is a machine, North will talk with Simon and Josh. If Markus is alive, he will talk to Simon. If North was killed in Crossroads, instead of getting information from North he'll get it from Simon. If Connor became deviant, he can check on Simon which seems to be disappointed over the destruction of Jericho and death of Markus. When North makes her decision, Simon will join her. '''Battle for Detroit' 'Markus Demonstration' If Markus chose to March, Simon will join him. He will help Markus build a fort. If Markus successfully saves his people or has North as a sacrifice, Simon will join the other androids in a half circle. Based on what Markus does, he can die with the androids or survive. If he survives, he'll talk with Markus. 'Markus Revolution' If Markus chose to lead a revolution, Simon will eventually get shot. If Markus keeps going or fails to save him, Simon will be killed. If he saves him, Simon has 3 outcomes: If Markus is shot too many times, North is dead, and Simon is at least a friend, he will sacrifice himself to save Markus. He will give Markus his heart, before shutting down. If Markus fails the revolution, Simon will be shot and killed. If the revolution is successful, Simon will talk with Markus. Simon will always die if North is the leader. 'Chapters' *Jericho *Time to Decide *Spare Parts *Public Enemy Determinant *Capitol Park *Freedom March *Last Chance, Connor *Crossroads *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit 'Deaths' 'The Stratford Tower' *SWAT Team (Optional) If Markus fails to save Simon or doesn't save him at all, he'll be shot by the SWAT Team. *Markus (Optional) If Markus saves Simon, he has a choice to shoot him on the rooftop. 'Public Enemy' *SWAT Team (Optional) If Connor fails to rush Simon and is shot or Connor doesn't even attack, he'll be shot dead by the SWAT Team. *Himself (Optional) If Simon is found, there is no way of him surviving. If Connor is able to probe Simon's Memory, he'll shoot himself. 'Freedom March' *Police (Optional) If Markus sacrifices himself or fails the fight against the police, Simon will give his life to save Markus. 'Last Chance, Connor' *Connor If Simon's body is up on display for evidence, once Connor gains the location of Jericho, Connor will shut him off. 'Battle For Detroit' 'Markus Demonstration' *Soldiers (Optional) If Markus does nothing, doesn't use the dirty bomb, or sacrifices himself, Simon will be killed along with the remaining deviants. 'Markus Revolution' *Soldiers (Optional) If Markus keeps going without Simon, he will be shot and killed. If Markus fails the revolution, Simon will be shot trying to escape. *Himself (Optional) If Markus was shot too many times, North is dead and Simon is a friend of Markus, he'll sacrifice himself to save Markus. 'Appearance' Simon has multiple outfits. Here they Are: *Jericho: Green leather jacket, blue jeans, Detroit University sweater, green button up shirt. *Stratford: Dark and yellow suit, dark pants, utility belt. *Returning to Jericho: Dark and yellow suit, dark pants, brown leather jacket. *Freedom March: Black, white, and blue sweater, dark pants. *Corpse: Dark and yellow suit, dark pants, utility belt, blinded eyes. 'Gallery' ' Simon_Extras_3.png|Simon's Jericho outfit. Simon_Extras_2.png|Simon's utility outfit. images (1).jpg|Simon's corpse from Last Chance, Connor. Simon2.jpg|Simon, covered in dust. ' 'Sources' *Detroit: Become Human Wikia Category:Android Category:Jericho Category:Deviant